


Stories of the Second Self: Call of Alphas

by John_Steiner



Series: Alter Idem [39]
Category: National Guard - Fandom, Urban Fantasy - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:41:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22522672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John_Steiner/pseuds/John_Steiner
Summary: After his spontaneous transformation into a werewolf, Jerrod Connor is transferred to a special battalion along with other supernatural Pentacastes. There, he learns that his new commanding officer is a werewolf with a reputation that is extraordinary even in the age of Alter Idem.
Series: Alter Idem [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618813





	Stories of the Second Self: Call of Alphas

"Holy shit," Leonard blurted out and pointed. "Is that Captain Gonzales?"

Jerrod turned to see, having just been pulled from his old unit into a hastily assembled special battalion. His werewolf condition broke through during a morning of PT, scaring everyone else around him as well as himself. Someone had caught the whole moment on their cell phone. However, his transformation wasn't remotely the largest internet sensation.

He knew Leonard from basic, but hadn't seen him in six months. Everyone else among the twenty or so people assembled were strangers. All, that is, except for Captain Gonzales.

When he was a lieutenant he ordered his squad squad of combat engineers to withdraw from an overwhelming number of purist militiamen, and did the unthinkable. After taking several hits trying to ensure no civilians were in the building the militia were in, he demoed the structure with himself inside.

After the blast, he was seen shifting debris weighing a couple hundred pounds or more to get out. Finding shelter that would hold up to the collapse was one thing, but that kind of strength after multiple injuries was something else.

At Gonzales' arrival a staff sergeant shouted out, "Platoon, aten'HUH!"

Jerrod and the others lined up into two rows and stood at attention. 

And here he was, pacing before the others. "I am Captain Miguel Gonzales, your commanding officer. You have all been transferred to this battalion because of what fate has dropped in your lap. None of you asked for it. You probably don't want it. But what we ask for or want rarely had anything to do with the hits we take in life.

"The State of Ohio, my state and yours, has asked of you a tall order. You are going to restore peace, democracy, and the rule of law. You're gonna see shit you can't believe, do things you wouldn't have dreamed possible a year ago, and etch your names into the history of the Guard.

"The 37th Battalion has been reorganized to suit your newfound medical status. You are now Wild Strikers, and you are the head of the spear that will strike at dissidents and insurrectionists. You will track down vampires who are Open Feeding. You'll plod through purists and other extremists trying to dig the grave of democracy for their new order. You are even going to square off with other werewolves thinking to take over our beloved streets.

"You will do these things not simply because of supernatural abilities. It's the discipline, training, and the heart of a Guardsman that, at the end of the day, will make the difference when you prevail. We are National Guard, Wild Strike, and when so addressed we sound off with, 'aow'woff!'"

The twenty assembled became a platoon in heart that moment and repeated Gonzales' call.


End file.
